The present invention relates to a lubricious coating that may be applied to a flexible portion of a device such as a medical device to minimize friction.
In many contexts in the medical field it is desirable to provide a device that includes a flexible portion as part of the device. For example, portions of certain medical devices may be flexible to facilitate the insertion of the medical device into a patient and to maximize patient comfort. In addition, elastomeric septums are frequently used on medical devices because they are resilient and flexible and can be used to selectively open and close a passageway. In particular, the open proximal end of a rigid catheter hub may include an elastomeric septum through which another medical device such as a guidewire or an introducer needle may extend. When the guidewire or introducer needle is removed, the septum closes to seal the proximal end of the catheter hub and prevents fluid from escaping from or entering into the catheter hub. In addition, septums may be used in medical valves. The septum is located in the rigid valve body or housing to selectively open and close the valve to fluid flow. In certain valve designs, a needle from a syringe may be inserted through the septum to access the valve. In other valve designs, the male luer end of a syringe is all that is needed to access the valve. The male luer end can either be inserted through a preformed slit in the septum or the male luer end can move the septum in some manner to open and close the valve to fluid flow.
One problem that is encountered in devices of this type is the friction that exists between the flexible portion of the medical device and the patient or another medical device that is used in conjunction with the medical device having the flexible portion. In some circumstances, the friction may be sufficiently large that it is extremely uncomfortable for the patient or extremely difficult for a clinician to operate the medical device. In other circumstances, the friction may even prevent the medical device from working for its intended purpose. Accordingly, a need exists for a lubrication system that may be used on flexible portions of medical devices to minimize friction against the flexible portion. Such a lubrication system must include a lubricant that is able to move when the flexible portion flexes. In addition, the lubricant must be biocompatible and must not be degraded by application of alcohol or other conventional medical sterilizing and cleaning agents that are typically used with medical devices. The lubricant should be permanently associated with the elastomeric component so that it will perform throughout the life of the medical device.